


Идеальный типаж

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: У Ойкавы, как выяснилось, есть идеальный типаж.





	Идеальный типаж

— Ойкава? Эй, Ойкава!

— Ух ты, у него такое лицо страшное…

— Мы обсуждаем важные темы, а он даже не слушает.

Ойкава вздрогнул и поднял голову. Ивайзуми, Ханамаки и Мацукава, сидящие каждый со своей стороны квадратного стола, смотрели на него: Ивайзуми хмурился, Ханамаки насмешливо улыбался одними уголками губ, по лицу Мацукавы казалось, что он вот-вот заснет. Обманчивое впечатление, конечно.

— Что такое? — опасливо поинтересовался Ойкава. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Ханамаки хвастался своей девушкой, — неодобрительно сообщил Мацукава. — Ни стыда, ни совести.

— Макки! — Ойкава широко улыбнулся. — Когда ты успел? Кто она? Мы ее знаем?

— Нет уж, — перебил Ханамаки. — Прослушал, зарывшись в свои бумажки, теперь сам говори.

— Что говорить? У меня и девушки-то нет.

— Но типаж же есть?

Ойкава перевел взгляд на раскрытый блокнот, лежащий перед ним на столе. Аккуратно пристроил карандаш, которым делал пометки, с краю страницы и только тогда беззаботно уточнил:

— Мой типаж?

— Какие девушки тебе нравятся. 

— Опиши свой идеал, — Мацукава кивнул.

Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми. Но тот, похоже, не собирался помогать, скучающе болтал трубочкой в своем стакане с соком.

Сговорились они, что ли, подумал Ойкава. Он подпер ладонью щеку, улыбаясь.

— С чего вдруг такой вопрос?

— Все уже отвечали, — сказал Ханамаки. — Теперь твой черед.

— Ох, ну, если так… — он замолк. Снова ощутил на себе взгляды всех троих.

Заинтересованный — Ханамаки. Изучающий — Мацукавы.

А Ивайзуми смотрел так серьезно, что впору было занервничать.

— Мой идеал… — Ойкава встряхнул головой. И выпалил: — Высокая, стройная, с черными прямыми волосами и яркими глазами. И чтобы любила волейбол.

За столом воцарилась тишина.

Потом Ханамаки хмыкнул.

— Ты бы помягче с собой, Ойкава. Завышенные требования — путь к одиночеству.

— Идеал, — глубокомысленно изрек Мацукава, — должен быть недостижим.

Ивайзуми уткнулся в стакан. Его плечи подозрительно вздрагивали.

— Ну, знаете! — оскорбленно воскликнул Ойкава. — Что на ум пришло, то и ответил. Все потому, что вы застали меня врасплох.

— Наш план удался.

— Ты безнадежен, Ойкава.

— А вообще, если так подумать, — неожиданно протянул Мацукава. — Твое описание... Кого-то оно мне напоминает.

Ойкава моргнул.

— Кого оно может…

— Менеджер Карасуно, — оборвал Ивайзуми. — Красотка с черными волосами. Вчера на тренировочном была, помните?

Ойкава уставился на него.

— Точно, — Ханамаки щелкнул пальцами. — Один в один же! Только про очки умолчал, для отвода глаз, наверное.

— Что? Какая еще… Ой!

— Ойкава после игры даже пытался к ней подкатить, у ворот караулил, — невозмутимо продолжил Ивайзуми, еще раз пихнув Ойкаву под столом ногой. — Она его отшила. Вот он и страдает с тех пор.

— Значит, она еще и умная. Идеальная девушка!

— Да уж, не повезло, — сочувствующе заметил Мацукава. Переглянулся с Ханамаки, и оба заржали.

Ойкава просто не находил слов. Он собирался было заспорить, но увидел выражение лица Ивайзуми и прикусил язык. Терпел подколы и сомнительные советы от двух злобных екаев, прикидывающихся добрыми сокомандниками и людьми, безуспешно пытался перевести беседу на другую тему, старательно шутил и улыбался — и даже смог не взорваться от возмущения до момента, когда они разошлись у перехода. Но стоило Ханамаки с Мацукавой скрыться за поворотом, и Ойкава налетел на Ивайзуми, как коршун.

— Ива-чан! Что это было? Какая еще менеджер Карасуно, откуда ты ее выдумал?

— А ты и не помнишь ее, верно? — негромко спросил Ивайзуми. Он не остановился, уверенно шагал вперед, засунув руки в карманы куртки. — Хотя весь вечер чертил схемы вчерашнего матча по памяти.

— Как это связано вообще?!

— Я просто вмешался, пока они не вспомнили кого-нибудь другого по твоему рассказу про “идеал”.

— Ты о чем, Ива-чан? — Ойкава обескураженно взмахнул ладонями. — Нет у меня никакого идеала, ляпнул, что первым на ум взбрело, это же просто…

— В том и проблема, — пробурчал Ивайзуми, не глядя на него.

— Что? Я не понимаю!

— Еще бы. Куда тебе, Дуракава.

— Ива-чан!

— Тихо ты, ночь на дворе.

***

Не то чтобы Ойкава всерьез забивал себе голову всей этой чепухой про девушек и идеал, отборочные близились, да и учеба отнимала уйму времени и сил, — но странные слова Ивайзуми, которые тот наотрез отказался объяснять, что-то задели в нем. Это Ойкава понял, когда очутился за школой после занятий в понедельник; клубной тренировки в тот день не было. Зато было кое-что другое, ставшее не менее регулярным с начала учебного года: послание, притаившееся в его шкафчике для обуви. Девушка, каждую неделю писавшая ему, оказалась упорнее прочих. Большинство бросало попытки, не получив от него никакого ответа и не дождавшись в назначенном месте, кто-то менял тактику, кто-то вовсе переставал ему докучать. Ойкава считал, что достаточно мил со своими поклонницами, восторженное внимание всегда ему льстило, и он, как мог, щадил чужие чувства, но с письмами еще со средней школы привык обходиться запросто. То есть, игнорировать.

На самом деле, со второго года в Сейджо он их вообще перестал открывать.

И вот теперь торчал у скамейки за школой, словно не было занятий важнее. А все Ивайзуми с его загадками, а еще — Ханамаки и Мацукава с их дурацкими вопросами. Ойкава кого-то ждал и раздраженно убивал время, сочиняя планы достойной дружеской мести.

— Ойкава-сан? — раздалось несмелое у него за спиной, и он вздрогнул. Обернулся.

— Привет-привет, Нанако-чан!

Кто так настойчиво пишет ему письма, Ойкава знал давно. Нанако, на год младше, одна из болельщиц с трибун — и, он предполагал, президент его фан-клуба.

А она высокая, внезапно осознал Ойкава, рассматривая ее, пока Нанако смущенно изучала траву под своими ногами. Высокая, стройная. И волосы почти черные и прямые.

Волнистые и каштановые, если по правде, но это не очень важно, ведь так?

— Вы пришли, — пролепетала Нанако, краснея от кромки волос до ворота блузки, и Ойкава мучительно заскучал.

“Типаж”, “типаж” — вертелось у него в голове, пока они с Нанако описывали очень неспешные многоугольные фигуры вокруг школы. Прогулка проходила в полном молчании: выдавив свое трагическое “Вы пришли”, Нанако, похоже, ушла глубоко в свой внутренний мир. Ойкава брел рядом, подстраиваясь под ее шажки, и радовался, что его в этот мир не приглашали.

Когда они в третий раз маршировали мимо школьного крыльца, из дверей показался Ивайзуми. Ойкава сделал страшные глаза и одними губами просигналил “Ива-чан, спасай”. Ивайзуми мрачно посмотрел на него, на Нанако и окликнул:

— Ойкава! Тренер Ирихата вызывает, срочное что-то.

— Э… Прости, Нанако-чан, я должен идти! Спасибо за… за…

— Вам понравились мои стихи? — прошелестела Нанако, гипнотизируя третью пуговицу на его рубашке.

— Да, конечно! Замечательные стихи, такие… красивые…

— Я еще много напишу, — пообещала Нанако. Ивайзуми, наблюдавший со стороны, свирепо мотнул подбородком. — Хочу отправить их на конкурс.

— Чудесная, потрясающая идея, Нанако-чан! А… Но мне правда пора.

— Вы же не ответите взаимностью на мои чувства? — спросила Нанако, словно не услышав, — и, как показалось Ойкаве, с надеждой.

— А можно? — растерялся он.

— Для вдохновения так лучше всего, — заверила его Нанако. Похоже, ей тоже стало легче. Она даже подняла на Ойкаву глаза. — Страдания питают поэтов.

— Тогда, — решительно сказал Ойкава, — я никогда не отвечу тебе взаимностью, Нанако-чан. Обещаю.

— Большое спасибо, Ойкава-сан, — она поклонилась и, развернувшись, направилась прочь. Ойкава смотрел ей вслед, пока подошедший Ивайзуми не хлопнул его по затылку.

— Это что такое было?

— Хочешь — верь, Ива-чан, хочешь — нет, но я понятия не имею.

— Мда, — Ивайзуми покачал головой. — Девушки.

Ойкава хотел пошутить, что тот слишком важничает для человека, который общался с девушками едва ли больше минуты за всю свою жизнь, но его отвлекло громкое карканье откуда-то сверху. Крупный черный ворон — или это ворона? Ойкава сделал мысленную пометку уточнить разницу, — восседал на ветке дерева и смотрел на них круглыми глазами.

— И тут он, — скривился Ойкава.

— Кто?

— Идем домой, Ива-чан, хочу еще посмотреть пару матчей сегодня.

Ему казалось, ворон провожает их взглядом. Уже у самых ворот школы до него вновь донеслось отрывистое “кар”.

Ойкаву так и подмывало засмеяться.

***

С Сумирэ все получилось гладко. Настолько, что Ойкаву уже со второго свидания начало это напрягать, но зато у нее были эталонные черные волосы, прямые, густые и блестящие, а длинная челка то и дело упрямо падала на глаза, и, хотя он прекрасно сознавал всю бредовость ситуации, Ойкава решил, что нужно попробовать, и предложил ей встретиться снова.

— Конечно, — тотчас улыбнулась Сумирэ. — Пойдем в кино, Ойкава-кун.

Что больше всего смущало, так это как раз ее улыбка. Плотоядная какая-то, будто, улыбаясь, Сумирэ мысленно сервировала стол и готовилась подать главное блюдо — его, Ойкаву. И, само собой, удобное время сеанса оказалось занято кровавым фильмом ужасов, но махнувший рукой на знаки и предостережения Ойкава, насвистывая, все же купил два билета на последний ряд, как Сумирэ настаивала.

Спустя десять минут от начала фильма выяснилось, что, во-первых, в кои-то веки анонс не соврал про ошеломляюще жестокие сцены, а во-вторых, некоторые сигналы мироздания игнорировать не стоило.

Сперва Сумирэ схватила его за руку. Ойкава покосился на нее, но она смотрела прямо перед собой как ни в чем не бывало. Раньше Ойкава думал, что предпочел бы сходить на свидание с девушкой, которая не станет разыгрывать кокетливую скромность, но теперь ему казалось, что все движется чересчур быстро. Возможно, он слишком зациклился на теме идеального типажа и сейчас находился на пороге глобального переосмысления своей жизни, а может, дело было в том, что Ойкава никак не рассчитывал ощутить на третьем по счету свидании чужую руку у себя между ног.

— Э-э… Сумирэ-чан…

— Не волнуйся, я смогу расстегнуть сама.

— А тебе не кажется, что…

— В следующий раз сразу пойдем ко мне, сегодня младший братец заболел внезапно, противная козявка.

Она сжала пальцы, и Ойкава подавился воздухом. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Сумирэ-чан...

— Никто не обратит внимания. Никогда не обращают.

Вопреки слухам, что ходили о нем в Аоба Джосай, — он был в курсе этих сплетен, как привык быть в курсе всего, что касалось его лично, — опыт общения с девушками у Ойкавы до сих пор не простирался дальше поцелуев, хотя в них он определенно был хорош. Или так ему говорили. Но Сумирэ, похоже, настроилась крайне воинственно. Она сползла с кресла на пол между рядами и склонилась к коленям Ойкавы.

Ойкава поднял голову и посмотрел вверх, на далекий потолок, по которому бегали холодные отблески экрана. Посмотрел вперед: как раз показывали одну из обещанных сцен, чьи-то вывалившиеся кишки влажно блестели, поданные безжалостно крупным планом. Посмотрел вниз: черноволосая голова над его пахом, челка, упавшая на глаза, ловкие пальцы уже расстегивают пуговицу на джинсах.

На мгновение Ойкаву обдало изнутри болезненным жаром. А потом Сумирэ откинула назад волосы, перебросив длинные — конечно же, длинные, и что ему мерещится в темноте, смешно даже, — пряди на спину, и он вздрогнул.

Почему бы и нет, сказал себе Ойкава. Что плохого в новом опыте? Он восемнадцатилетний парень, живущий в двадцать первом веке, какая разница, с кем?

Скривившись, Ойкава осторожно положил руку на затылок Сумирэ, несильно отталкивая.

— Извини, мне не хочется.

Она вскинулась мгновенно, точно готовая ужалить змея. Спросила отчетливо и громко:

— Ты меня отвергаешь?

К сожалению, для такого бескомпромиссного ужастика в фильме было не много моментов, когда кто-то истошно кричал. Зато на напряженные паузы создатели не поскупились, и голос Сумирэ разнесся по залу точно гром небесный.

Ойкава даже не успел рассыпаться какими-нибудь любезными извинениями, как она продолжила еще громче:

— Ты что, импотент?

Легенда об Ойкаве-сане обрастет новыми подробностями, безнадежно подумал он, а потом пожал плечами.

— Просто ты не в моем вкусе.

И с трудом удержался от того, чтобы нервно помахать обернувшимся зрителям, которые смотрели, как стремительно убегает из зала, ругаясь себе под нос, Сумирэ.

Торопиться ему в это воскресенье было некуда, да и спецэффекты в фильме оказались неплохи, так что Ойкава остался до самого конца и на втором часу сумел различить подобие сюжета в череде кровавых фонтанов и снесенных с плеч голов. У него даже улучшилось настроение, Ойкава наконец-то позволил себе слегка расслабиться после недавнего финала отборочных и очередного проигрыша Шираторизаве. 

Уже на улице его настиг телефонный звонок. Любимый надоедливый племянник напоминал о своем существовании.

— Эй, Тоору, привет!

— Привет-привет, Такеру, — Ойкава, улыбаясь, закатил глаза.

— Ты же завтра не занят? Не идешь на какое-нибудь глупое свидание?

— Не занят. Меня бросила девушка, а новую я, скорее всего, до завтра не найду. Хотя...

— Отлично, — сообщил Такеру. — Значит, ты отведешь меня на волейбол.

— Так и быть, отведу, — стараясь звучать строго, сказал Ойкава. — Хотя ты очень непочтительно относишься к своему дяде.

— Ага, ну все, у меня дела, пока, Тоору!

Фыркнув, Ойкава убрал телефон в карман. Надо завтра сфотографировать Такеру на площадке, подумал он. Сохранить воспоминания о хорошем дне.

Ойкава почему-то точно знал, что день будет хорошим.

***

В Аки, словно по заказу, ничего от злосчастного “идеального типажа” на первый взгляд не прослеживалось, и Ойкава, твердо решивший все взять под контроль и сделать назло, заставил себя заглотить этот крючок и быстро позволил подсечь. Результаты оказались впечатляющими: уже через неделю после знакомства он сидел на кухне в ее доме и смотрел, как Аки споро готовит карри — не забывая раз в две минуты слать ему игривые улыбки через плечо. Ойкава замерил время по часам на стене.

Он наблюдал за ней, облокотившись на стол и лениво потягивая холодный чай. Маленькая, вся какая-то приятно округлая, с кудрявыми рыжими волосами — крашеными и завитыми, впрочем. Волейболом Аки не интересовалась настолько всецело, что, узнав про его клуб, лишь спросила: “Там мячик кидают в корзину, да?”

А Ивайзуми еще с какой-то стати утверждал, что знакомиться с девушками на улице — гиблое дело. Можно подумать, у него имелся какой-то опыт. Да и не на улице Ойкава ее встретил, а в комбини возле дома. Как ни погляди, успех.

Он повторял себе это очень старательно уже третий день — с того самого момента, как был вынужден скрывать беспощадную зевоту, напавшую на него в середине рассказа Аки о ее домашних животных. Всех, которые у нее были, начиная с младенчества. У Аки в семье хранился отдельный альбом для фотографий питомцев, и Ойкава смог не только послушать все биографии в подробностях, но и посмотреть: котята на фото превращались в кошек, щенки — в разнокалиберных взрослых собак, а рыбки, вроде, менялись не слишком. Еще была морская свинка, но в семейном архиве она оставила след единственным снимком. Вместе с пухлой трехлетней Аки как раз.

Ойкава сидел на парковой скамейке рядом с Аки — тогда их отношения еще не достигли уровня визитов к ней домой, — и напрягал свои органы чувств изо всех сил. Милая “неидеальная” Аки, она водила пальцем по страницам альбома и говорила, говорила. Это удача, твердил мысленно Ойкава, раскрывал глаза шире, чтобы не моргнуть. Точно успех. Веки слипались неумолимо.

А сегодня он смотрел, как она режет овощи для карри, как возится, напевая, с рисоваркой, и спать почему-то совсем не хотелось. Хотелось скорее попробовать карри. И обязательно чтобы с сырым яйцом.

От сложных попыток понять, чем же так примечательно, будь оно неладно, это карри, Ойкаву отвлек стук входной двери.

— Старший брат пришел, — пояснила Аки и подошла к нему, чтобы потрепать по волосам. Он усилием воли не отпрянул. В коридоре раздались бодрые шаги, а потом в проем шагнул верзила в черном спортивном костюме, и Ойкава дернулся на стуле.

Он мог — и хотел — решить, что зрение подводит, тем более что в первую секунду ему померещился человек, у которого точно не было никаких сестер, да и братьев тоже. Но когда верзила расстегнул свою куртку и повернулся, прислонившись к холодильнику плечом, надпись на его белой футболке предстала перед Ойкавой отвратительно четко.

— Привет, сестричка, — жизнерадостно прогудел брат Аки и, по совместительству, учащийся школы Карасуно. — А кто это?

— Это мой…

— Случайный знакомый, помог продукты донести, — вклинился Ойкава. — Уже ухожу.

— Точно? — агрессивно спросил брат.

— Точно, — закивал Ойкава и встал, избегая взгляда Аки. Она молча семенила за ним до двери, молча смотрела, как он шнурует кроссовки. Ойкава, в общем-то, был не против, чтобы Аки его стукнула. Лишь бы вопросы не задавала — объяснить, что с ним случилось, Ойкава не мог сейчас даже себе.

— Все равно ты не любишь животных, — фыркнула Аки, пихнув его в плечо. — И лака на твоих волосах больше, чем у меня. Переживу я, не бойся.

— Ты — чудо, — искренне сказал Ойкава. — Ты — идеальная девушка, Аки-чан!

— Знаю, — прыснула она и захлопнула дверь.

Аки и правда была чудесной, вздыхал Ойкава по дороге домой. Идеально неидеальная с точки зрения проклятого типажа. И все могло бы сложиться как надо.

Но постоянно болтающийся рядом мрачный парень в форме Карасуно… Ну уж нет.

***

А что, если подойти к задаче с другой стороны? Таким вопросом Ойкава задавался ясным январским утром, слушая Харуку, капитана женской волейбольной команды Аоба Джосай. Харука, правда, блондинка, зато в росте с ней мало кто мог бы сравниться, да и стройная вполне — или, скорее, мускулистая? Он задумался, пристально глядя ей в лицо, и, когда очнулся, Харука уже недовольно кривила тонкие губы.

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Ойкава-кун? — сердито осведомилась она, и Ойкава торопливо заулыбался. Наклонился к ней ближе — даже такая высокая для японки, Харука была сильно ниже его, и это тоже могло считаться за плюс… Наверное.

— Хочу, — мягко произнес Ойкава. — Пойдешь со мной на свидание, Хару-чан?

Характер у Харуки, как Ойкава уяснил уже давно, общаясь с ней по капитанским делам, сахарностью не отличался, но сейчас это неожиданно показалось ему очень привлекательным. И, главное, она была волейбольным маньяком — не меньшим, чем он сам.

Или, возможно, большим, осознал Ойкава следующим днем, пока пытался угнаться за ритмом бегущей Харуки и подавать какие-нибудь уместные реплики в беседу — темой был волейбол, разумеется.

Харука, впрочем, едва ли его усилия замечала.

— Ниияма! — рычала она, ускоряясь каким-то совсем пугающим рывком. — Опять они лучшие, опять на Весеннем! Почему мы не можем победить?

— А… га, — вставил свое веское слово Ойкава. Холодный зимний воздух покусывал щеки, ощущение было приятным, и он решил сосредоточиться на хорошем.

— И их капитан! — Харука стремительно зашла на поворот, едва не сшибив какую-то старушку. Ойкава хотел улыбнуться той в качестве извинения, но рот свело судорогой, и он передумал.

— А… что… она?

— Она сука! — выплюнула Харука, и Ойкава, запнувшись, сам едва не врезался в какого-то мужчину. — Смотрит всегда свысока! Бесит!

— О, — это было все, на что его хватило, а потом он просто остановился и следил, как Харука решительно уносится куда-то вдаль по тронутому снежными лапами парку.

Судя по еще долго долетавшим репликам, капитан Нииямы интересовала ее куда больше, чем Ойкава.

Он шумно выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Человек ли она вообще, покачал Ойкава головой. Потянулся, подставив разгоряченное лицо прохладному ветру.

И воровато полез в карман, где лежали наушники и телефон.

— Это только для того, чтобы отвлечься от неудачного свидания, — пробормотал Ойкава себе под нос. — Может, все уже и закончилось.

Но трансляция матча Карасуно с Инаризаки была в самом разгаре, и, когда Ойкава воткнул наушники, первым, что он услышал, стала фамилия Кагеямы.

Он поймал себя на том, что опять улыбается, — широко и хищно.

Оттолкнулся от земли и побежал вперед.

***

Ивайзуми слушал его с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто Ойкава делился подробностями длительного лечения тяжелой болезни. Не смеялся, не перебивал, вообще не проронил ни слова, только хмурился все сильнее. Ойкава смотрел на глубокую морщинку, прорезавшуюся между его бровей, и как мог оттягивал окончание своего рассказа. Чутье на реакции Ивайзуми подсказывало: дело дрянь.

— Вот так, Ива-чан, — с веселой безысходностью закруглился наконец Ойкава, — похоже, идеальную девушку мне не сыскать.

Ивайзуми странно хмыкнул.

— И тебе понадобилось обидеть столько девушек, чтобы это понять?

— Я их не обижал! Я пытался, честно!

— Знаю я, как ты пытался.

— Глупость такая, — горестно вздохнул Ойкава, обхватив колени руками. — Они все были по-своему хороши, не понимаю, почему… Может, со мной что-то не так?

— Завязывай с этим притворным нытьем, Ойкава, пока не врезал.

— Другу в трудную минуту помогать надо, а не кулаками угрожать! — заявил Ойкава и увернулся от брошенной в него подушки.

Устав корпеть над тетрадями, они решили сделать передышку. Ивайзуми развалился на своей кровати, а Ойкава все не мог угомониться и то начинал расхаживать по комнате, то, как сейчас, усаживался на расстеленный для него гостевой футон — но и тогда постоянно нервно ерзал, с трудом оставаясь на месте.

— Мне и девушка-то даже не нужна, — сказал он, кидая подушку обратно Ивайзуми. — Наверное.

— Наверное, — Ивайзуми ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, Ойкава, ты кое о ком забыл. Нельзя закончить твой эксперимент или как назвать ту дурь, который ты страдаешь, пока ты туда не сходишь.

— Куда? — встрепенулся Ойкава и перестал тянуть себя за прядь надо лбом.

— В Карасуно.

От неожиданности он дернул снова, сильно, тотчас зашипев от боли.

— Вот еще! Нечего мне там делать!

— Ну почему же, — небрежно сказал Ивайзуми. — Твой идеал ведь учится именно там.

Спустя несколько секунд Ойкава обнаружил, что незаметно перестал дышать. Он судорожно вдохнул ртом, сглотнул — в горле отвратительно пересохло, — и выдавил:

— Что-то тебя совсем занесло, Ива-чан.

— Не думаю, — отрезал Ивайзуми. — Высокий рост, стройная фигура, черные волосы и синие глаза. И повернутость на волейболе. Ничего не забыл?

— Это была шутка, — Ойкаву вдруг прошиб холодный пот. — Я ее придумал для Макки и Маццуна. Было забавно, но теперь развлекаться некогда, школа вот-вот закончится, пора взрослеть…

— Чего ты там зудишь, придурок? Менеджер, говорю, у них красивая, ради такой можно и до Карасуно добежать.

— Менеджер, — повторил Ойкава. Медленно, удивленно разжал пальцы, вцепившиеся в одеяло изо всех сил. — Менеджер?

— Короче, достало, — буркнул Ивайзуми, поворачиваясь к Ойкаве спиной. — Можешь хоть в монахи постричься, вообще плевать.

— Конечно, тебе не плевать, Ива-чан! — от странного чувства облегчения Ойкаве хотелось засмеяться, вскочить, совершить новый забег по комнате или даже вокруг дома.

И еще обнять Ивайзуми, пожалуй, — но всем этим порывам мешало чувство самосохранения.

— Я схожу в Карасуно, обещаю! — торжественно произнес Ойкава и вскинул кулак вверх, к потолку.

— Без разницы.

— Ты прав, Ива-чан, ты прав! А вдруг это она? Может, я подсознательно запомнил ее образ и…

— Дай поспать, придурок.

— Спрошу ее про Национальные! — все сильнее загорался Ойкава. — Сможем обсудить их матчи… Почему ты ржешь?

— Да так, — сдавленно сказал Ивайзуми. — Просто Киндаичи мне проспорил, ничего важного.

— Вы что, поспорили насчет меня?

— Ну, да. Он-то считал, ты не станешь смотреть токийские матчи Кагеямы.

— Матчи Тобио? — Ойкава мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Надо же было так проколоться. — Я на разные команды смотрел, я всегда смотрю трансляции Весеннего турнира, ты же знаешь!

— В прошлом году не смотрел почему-то.

— Времени не было, — пропел Ойкава. Закусил губу. — Зачем мы вообще обсуждаем это?

— Все, все, — примирительно сказал Ивайзуми. — Свет погаси.

Ойкава, по своему обыкновению, долго ворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее: то укутывался в одеяло, как в кокон, то откидывал в сторону, когда ему делалось жарко. Какая-то тревожащая мысль, словно крохотная назойливая мошка, билась на краю сознания. Ухватить ее все не удавалось.

— Ива-чан, — осенило Ойкаву, когда он почти задремал, — я же ничего не говорил в тот раз про синие глаза...

Ивайзуми не отозвался — то ли тема идеального типажа его вконец достала, то ли действительно уснул.

***

В Карасуно Ойкава явился подготовленным. Сногсшибательным внешним видом пришлось пожертвовать в пользу маскировки: не очень-то ему хотелось попасться на глаза мистеру Бодрячку или раздражающему рыжему коротышке.

Или Тобио — но эту мысль Ойкава торопливо послал за пределы мысленной площадки.

И он даже припас для той красивой девушки подобающие случаю слова — проверенная годами смесь комплиментов и обезоруживающего обаяния. Что сценарий даст осечку и что-то пойдет не так, Ойкава даже представлять не стал; завидев изящную фигурку в спортивном костюме, сорвался с места и, не теряя времени, устремился к ней.

Где-то уже на подходе Ойкава вдруг сообразил, что не знает ее имени. Досадная оплошность, на него, опытного стратега, это было не похоже. Переволновался, решил Ойкава, ну и что? Не каждый день свой идеал встречаешь — и с этой мыслью он возник перед менеджером Карасуно во всем блеске чуть приглушенного великолепия.

Темные очки и кепка наверняка должны добавить ему загадочности, в очередной раз успокоил себя Ойкава, сверкнув коронной улыбкой.

— Добрый день, — вкрадчиво начал он, — понимаю, это несколько неожиданно…

Девушка прошла мимо него, точно Ойкава был пустым местом.

— А? — он осекся на полуслове. Озадаченно обернулся через плечо. — Она меня не узнала?

Натренированная годами галантная вежливость почти отказала Ойкаве в этот момент. Но он сцепил зубы в еще более сияющей улыбке — оставалось надеяться, не слишком напоминающей оскал, — и настиг девушку в два широких шага.

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать!..

Она и ухом не повела. Не замедлилась, не ускорила ход, не отшатнулась в сторону, испугавшись. На краткий миг Ойкава встретился с ее безмятежным взглядом, а потом девушка оставила его позади. Так и шла дальше своей дорогой — легко, будто танцуя.

А ведь как хороша, подумал Ойкава, глядя ей вслед и уже не делая попыток догнать. Высокая и стройная, с черными прямыми волосами и яркими глазами…

Это был провал. Ойкава медленно снял очки и задумчиво повертел в руке. Да, провал, поражение, но какое же незначительное. Он усмехнулся. Что за затмение с ним случилось, как его вообще в Карасуно занесло? Нужно уходить отсюда, и побыстрее, пока не встретился с...

— Ойкава-сан? — окликнул его низкий, знакомый голос, и Ойкаву будто ледяной водой окатило, до мурашек, промчавшихся по спине. Ожгло, до взметнувшихся под ребрами искр.

Он повернулся, подавив детское желание броситься прочь.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Кагеяма. Ойкава смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Тобио, — слова опережали мысли, сами слетали с губ. — Это ты.

— Это я, — подтвердил Кагеяма. — Давно не виделись. Все в порядке?

Он стоял прямо перед Ойкавой, глядел чуть исподлобья, прижимая мяч к бедру. Вот смахнул со лба упрямую длинную челку, тряхнув черноволосой головой, прищурил глаза — яркие, синие.

А Ойкава, запрокинув лицо, рассмеялся.

— О да, — сказал он Кагеяме. — Замечательно. Просто идеально.


End file.
